


Wrapping Knuckles

by kingstoken



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "I don't like that this is getting to be a thing"
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop
Kudos: 6





	Wrapping Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



> Written for the [Friends Will Be Friends Fic Fest](https://ruuger.dreamwidth.org/1070567.html). Prompt: fistfight aftercare

"I don't like that this is getting to be a thing"

"What is?" asked Clint.

"Me taping up your knuckles, tending your cuts and bruises" said Kate, as she continued wrapping the bandage around his right hand.

"You know I prefer using my arrows, but sometimes you got to kick bad guy ass."

"Well, next time wait for the rest of us" She taped the bandage in place "Clint, you're getting reckless."

"Hey, I knew the other Hawkeye would come through."

"Well, I almost didn't this time." Kate turned her face away, blinking and visibly swallowing a few times. Clint was just wondering if he should reach out to her, when she turned back with a too bright smile.

"Besides" she said "Lucky would really miss you."

"Lucky would miss me?"

"Sure, dogs are sensitive like that."

"Oh, well, I'll keep that in mind for next time" he assured her.

"You better"


End file.
